Mario Kart (series)
Mario Kart is a series of racing video games published by Nintendo, featuring a number of characters from the company's "Mario" license. The object is to traverse various racetracks using a character's vehicle of the player's choice, using a variety of Items to assist oneself, in order to be the first competitor to cross the finish line. Games Super Mario Kart Super Mario Kart is the first Mario Kart game. This game is for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the only one that has D.K. Jr. playable. Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart 64 is the second Mario Kart game. This game is for the Nintendo 64. It replaced DK jr. with his son, Donkey Kong and Koopa Troopa with Wario, although in the beta, he was replaced by Magikoopa. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the third Mario Kart Game. This game is for the Game Boy Advance. It retains the Mario Kart 64 roster, although there was a rumor that Waluigi was an unlockable character. His real first appearance as a playable character in the series, however, was on Double Dash!!. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the fourth Mario Kart game. This game is for the Nintendo GameCube. It earns the name Double Dash!! for having two players on a kart; the Driver and the item throwing. therefore, instead of the usal 8 starter characters, it doubled the number to 16. It also is the first game in the series to have unlockable characters, of which is has 4; Toad, Toadette, Petey Piranha, and King Boo which add up to 20. It also sees the return of Koopa Troopa. Mario Kart Arcade GP Mario Kart Arcade GP is the first Mario Kart arcade game (fifth including the whole series). Mario Kart DS Mario Kart DS is the fifth Mario Kart game (sixth including Mario Kart Arcade GP). This game is for the Nintendo DS. it is the only game in the series that features R.O.B. as a playable character. It is also the first to include courses from previous games in the series, known as Retro Stages. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 is the second Mario Kart arcade game (seventh including the whole series). Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii is the sixth Mario Kart game (eighth including the arcade games). This game is for the Nintendo Wii. It adds Bikes into the gameplay with Karts, each with their own strengths and differences. Unlike the other games, there are 12 racers in each race instead of 8. Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 3DS is the seventh Mario Kart game (ninth including the arcade games). This game is for the 3DS. It introduced the characters Metal Mario, Honey Queen, Wiggler, and Lakitu. Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 is the eighth Mario Kart game, which was announced in early 2013 for the Wii U. Anti-gravity is a feature of the game, allowing the racers to drive on tracks that are upside down or sideways. Comparison Pictures Image:Super Mario Kart Title Screen.png|Super Mario Kart Image:Mk64start.jpg|Mario Kart 64 Image:MKSC.png|Mario Kart Super Circuit Image:250px-Mk_doubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:MKDS.jpg|Mario Kart DS Image:560px-Mkwiimm.PNG|Mario Kart Wii Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Racing Wiki